Worte der Stammesmutter
Worte der Stammesmutter ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Skyrim *Im Frostigen Feuer, Nelacars Zimmer *Erwerbbar bei Urag gro-Shub in der Akademie von Winterfeste *Auf einem Regal in Burg Volkihar *Herbstwacht-Turm Morrowind *Ald'ruhn, Codus' Buchladen *Vivecstadt, Jobashas Seltene Bücher Inhalt Ahnissi sagt es dir. Du bist kein maunzendes Kätzchen mehr und hast gelernt, Dinge vor Ahnissi geheim zu halten, und daher sagt Ahnissi es dir. Am Anfang waren zwei Wurfgeschwister, Ahnurr und Fadomai. Nach vielen Phasen sagte Fadomai zu Ahnurr: "Lass uns heiraten und Kinder zeugen, auf dass sie unser Glück teilen mögen." Und sie gebar Alkosh, die Erste Katze. Und Ahnurr sagte: "Alkosh, wir geben dir Zeit, denn was ist so schnell oder so langsam wie eine Katze?" Und sie gebar Khenarthi, die vielen Winde. "Khenarthi, dir geben wir den Himmel, denn was kann höher steigen als der Wind?" Und sie gebar Magrus, das Auge der Katze. "Magrus, dir geben wir die Sonne, denn was ist heller als das Auge einer Katze?" Und sie gebar Mara, die Mutterkatze. "Mara, du bist die Liebe, denn was ist liebevoller als eine Mutter?" Und sie gebar S'rendar , den Kümmerling. "S'rendarr, wir geben dir Mitleid, denn wie soll ein Kümmerling überleben, außer durch Mitleid?" Und viele Phasen vergingen, und Ahnurr und Fadomai waren glücklich. Und Ahnurr sagte: "Wir sollten noch mehr Kinder zeugen, auf dass sie unser Glück teilen mögen." Und Fadomai war einverstanden. Und sie gebar Hermorah. Und sie gebar Hircine. Und sie gebar Merrunz und Mafala und Sangiin und Sheggorath und viele andere. Und Fadomai sagte: "Hermorah, du bist die Gezeiten, denn wer vermag zu sagen, ob die Monde die Gezeiten vorhersagen, oder die Gezeiten die Monde?" "Hircine, du bist die Hungrige Katze, denn was jagt besser als eine Katze mit leerem Magen?" "Merrunz, du bist das Ja'Khajiit, denn was ist zerstörerischer als ein Kätzchen?" "Mafala, du bist die Stammesmutter, denn was ist geheimnisvoller als die Sitten der Stammesmütter?" "Sangiin, du bist die Blutkatze, denn wer kann dem Ruf des Blutes widerstehen?" "Sheggorath, du bist die Skooma-Katze, denn was ist verrückter als eine Katze, die Skooma geschlürft hat?" Und Ahnurr sagte: "Zwei Würfe reichen, denn zu viele Kinder rauben uns unser Glück." Doch Khenarthi ging zu Fadomai und sagte: "Fadomai-Mutter, Khenarthi fühlt sich einsam so hoch über der Welt, wohin nicht einmal mein Bruder Alkosh fliegen kann." Fadomai hatte Mitleid mit ihr und brachte Ahnurr mithilfe einer List dazu, sie wieder zu schwängern. Und Fadomai gebar die Monde und ihre Bahnen. Und sie gebar Nirni, die majestätischen Sande und üppigen Wälder. Und sie gebar Azurah, die Abenddämmerung und das Morgenrot. Und von Beginn an stritten Nirni und Azurah um die Gunst ihrer Mutter. Ahnurr ertappte Fadomai noch während der Geburt, und er war zornig. Ahnurr schlug Fadomai, und sie floh, um das letzte Junge ihres Wurfs weit weg zu gebären, in der Großen Finsternis. Fadomais Kinder erfuhren, was geschehen war, und sie kamen alle herbei, um bei ihr zu sein und sie vor Ahnurrs Zorn zu beschützen. Und Fadomai gebar Lorkhaj, das letzte Junge ihres Wurfs, in der Großen Finsternis. Und das Herz von Lorkhaj wurde von der Großen Finsternis erfüllt. Und als er geboren worden war, kannte die Große Finsternis ihren Namen, und er lautete Namiira. Und Fadomai wusste, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war. Fadomai sagte: "Ja-Kha'jay, dir gibt Fadomai das Gitter, denn was ist beständiger als die Phasen des Mondes? Deine ewigen Bahnen werden uns vor Ahnurrs Zorn schützen." Und die Monde brachen auf, um ihren Platz am Himmel einzunehmen. Und Ahnurr knurrte und schüttelte die Große Finsternis, doch er konnte das Gitter nicht durchqueren. Und Fadomai sagte: "Nirni, dir hinterlässt Fadomai ihr größtes Geschenk. Du wirst vielen das Leben schenken, so wie Fadomai heute vielen das Leben schenkte." Als Nirni sah, dass Azurah nichts bekommen hatte, ging sie lächelnd. Und alle Kinder Fadomais gingen, mit Ausnahme von Azurah. Und Fadomai sagte: "Dir, meiner Lieblingstochter, hinterlässt Fadomai ihr größtes Geschenk. Dir hinterlässt Fadomai ihre Geheimnisse." Und Fadomai erzählte ihrer Lieblingstochter drei Dinge. Und Fadomai sagte: "Wenn Nirni mit Kindern gefüllt ist, dann nimm eines davon und verwandle es. Erschaffe die schnellsten, schlausten, schönsten Wesen, und nenne sie Khajiit." Und Fadomai sagte: "Die Khajiit müssen die besten Kletterer sein, denn wenn Masser und Secunda versagen, müssen sie Khenarthis Odem erklimmen, um die Monde wieder auf Kurs zu bringen." Und Fadomai sagte: "Die Khajiit müssen die besten Trickser sein, denn sie müssen ihre wahre Natur stets vor den Kindern von Ahnurr verbergen." Und Fadomai sagte: "Die Khajiit müssen die besten Überlebenskünstler sein, denn Nirni wird eifersüchtig sein, und sie wird die Sande feindselig und die Wälder unversöhnlich machen, und die Khajiit werden immer hungrig sein und sich im Krieg mit Nirni befinden." Und mit diesen Worten starb Fadomai. Nach vielen Phasen kam Nirni zu Lorkhaj und sagte: "Lorkhaj, Fadomai sagte mir, ich solle viele Kinder gebären, aber es ist kein Platz für sie da." Und Lorkhaj sagte: "Lorkhaj erschafft einen Ort für die Kinder und Lorkhaj bringt dich dorthin, damit du gebären kannst." Aber das Herz von Lorkhaj war von der Großen Finsternis erfüllt, und Lorkhaj täuschte seine Geschwister, so dass sie diesen neuen Ort zusammen mit Nirni betreten mussten. Und viele von Fadomais Kindern entkamen und wurden zu den Sternen. Und viele von Fadomais Kindern starben, um Nirnis Pfad zu festigen. Und die Überlebenden blieben und bestraften Lorkhaj. Die Kinder von Fadomai rissen das Herz von Lorkhaj heraus und versteckten es tief im Inneren von Nirni. Und sie sagten: "Wir verfluchen dich, lärmiger Lorkhaj, dazu, viele Phasen lang auf Nirni zu wandeln." Aber Nirni vergab Lorkhaj bald, denn Nirni konnte Kinder gebären. Und sie füllte sich mit Kindern, aber sie weinte, denn ihre Lieblingskinder, das Waldvolk, kannten ihre Gestalt nicht. Und Azurah kam zu ihr und sagte: "Arme Nirni, hör auf zu weinen. Azurah gibt dir als Geschenk ein neues Volk." Nirni hörte auf zu weinen, und Azurah verriet den Monden das Erste Geheimnis, und sie lösten sich voneinander und ließen Azurah passieren. Und Azurah nahm einige Angehörige des Waldvolkes, die zwischen Mensch und Tier hin- und hergerissen waren, und brachte sie in die besten Wüsten und Wälder auf Nirni. Und in ihrer großen Weisheit gab sie ihnen viele Formen, eine für jeden Zweck. Und Azurah nannte sie Khajiit und verriet ihnen ihr Zweites Geheimnis und lehrte sie den Wert von Geheimnissen. Und Azurah band die neuen Khajiit an das Mondgitter, wie es sich für Nirnis heimliche Verteidiger gehört. Dann verriet Azurah das Dritte Geheimnis, und die Monde schienen auf die Sümpfe herab, und ihr Licht wurde Zucker. Doch Y'ffer hörte das Erste Geheimnis und schlich sich hinter Azurah hinein. Und Y'ffer wusste Geheimnisse nicht zu würdigen und erzählte Nirni von Azurahs Trick. Also ließ Nirni die Wüsten heiß und den Sand beißend werden. Und Nirni ließ die Wälder nass werden und füllte sie mit Giften. Und Nirni dankte Y'ffer und gestattete es ihm, das Waldvolk ebenfalls zu verwandeln. Und Y'ffer verfügte nicht über Azurahs raffinierten Verstand, also verwandelte er die Angehörigen des Waldvolkes stets in Elfen, niemals in Tiere. Und Y'ffer nannte sie Bosmer. Und von diesem Augenblick an gehörten sie nicht mehr demselben Wurf an wie die Khajiit. Und weil Y'ffer Geheimnisse nicht zu würdigen wusste, schrie er das Erste Geheimnis mit seinem letzten Atemzug in die Himmel hinaus, so dass alle Kinder Fadomais das Gitter durchqueren konnten. Doch Azurah hielt dem zornigen Ahnurr und dem lärmigen Lorkhaj in ihrer Weisheit die Ohren zu, so dass sie allein das Wort nicht vernahmen. en:Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi ja:Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi ru:Напутствие матери клана Анисси es:Palabras de la matriarca Ahnissi a su hija predilecta fr:Paroles d'Ahnissi Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher